Tied Feathers
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: Robin was once a robin seven years ago, a wizard granting his desire to be human but under one condition: kill the Justice League in the future. He agreed but now ... he doesn't want to ... But if he doesn't, he'll go back to being a robin. What should he do? Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

I got this idea from an anime I watched. I hope you all enjoy this even though this idea is kind of out there! ^-^ (I should SO be writing the newest chapter for "Tainted Blood" . . . But this idea has been nagging me FOREVER!)

Note- It's short because it's a prologue.

**Chapter 1**

_In a park far from where you dwell, held a tree where a lonely robin longingly watched the humans laugh and play. Oh, how he wished that he could join them. _

_But that was impossible, him being a bird and all._

_So why didn't he play with the other birds? Because they were all afraid of him, his superior thoughts of joining the humans beyond their comprehension._

_So the poor robin was left all alone, his longing the cause of his outcast._

_But he didn't care; he didn't want to just be a bird, flying aimlessly through his short life._

_He dared to do something no other bird dared to do: he wanted more than the short life of a robin._

_He wanted to be human, to laugh and play. That was his greatest desire . . ._

_And that desire would be prove to be of use for a certain villain . . ._

_And this villain desired something even more impossible than a bird becoming human._

_He wanted the Justice League dead and gone._

_But how does this little robin fit in, you ask? Well, it all started when the robin ended up somewhere every bird dreaded: as someone's pet._

**_The Little Robin's POV_**

_The poor robin was helpless now, his only joy taken from him because of a human._

_His wings were now clipped, flight now ripped from his grasp._

_The robin's head was bowed, his little heart now drowning in depression. What was the point now? Even if he found a way out of this iron cage, he wouldn't be away to fly away._

_He was stuck now as some human's pet._

_That was the worst fate a bird could ever be given, the fate of forever be caged and forced to give up the joy of flight._

_Now all the little robin wanted to do was die. _

" _. . . Do you wish to be free, little bird?"_

_The bird jumped in surprise, his head snapping up. He had thought he was alone._

"_Because I can grant you your wish . . . In return for destroying the Justice League in the future."_

_The robin stared at him in surprise, hope dangerously growing within his little heart. Could this strange human really grant him his one desire?_

"_Of course. I wouldn't be offering otherwise."_

_The robin's eyes widened, his mind now centered on his answer. Yes. What reason did he have to say no? It wasn't like he knew the Justice League personally._

"_Very well . . . But keep in mind that you will HAVE to do it sooner or later or you will go back to your true form."_

_The robin nodded, casting his nagging feeling aside._

_If he had listened to his nagging feeling, he wouldn't have said yes . . . He wouldn't be so torn between his desires and the lives of so many . . ._

**A/N- **Interested? Need more? Then review! Can I please get seven reviews? If I do, I'll publish the first chapter. This was published on 4-18 with the length of 657 words.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- You have no idea how much I wish that I owned Young Justice. -_-

I love the reviews, alerts and favorites! XD Please keep them coming! I know this is kind of out there but trust me, this is going to be VERY interesting! XD Oh and I have a poll going on! It's about who would win in a fight: Batman or Superman. (I'm writing the newest chapter for "Tainted Blood" as we speak.)

Note- My chapters will be 500-1000 words. Rarely will there be a chapter over 1000 words long.

Note 2- I like cliffhangers. (As a writer, NOT AS A READER!) I believe that cliffhangers are one of the keys to keeping your readers on the edge of their seats and craving the next chapter. (Not to mention it's fun! XD)

Note 3- The _italics_ are Dick's thoughts.

**Chapter 1**

**_Seven Years Later_**

Dick now appeared to be a thirteen-year-old boy with raven hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin. To everyone around him, he was always happy and very childish. Nothing ever seemed to get him down and it seemed that nothing ever would. So, assuming what they see was the true Dick (or Robin in Young Justice's point of view), they never thought that maybe he wasn't who he said he was.

That had just fine with him. It meant that he wouldn't have to lie to them even MORE. He had already lied to them so much, letting them think that he would always be there for them.

But he wouldn't be. One day, he would have to kill them . . .

Unless he was willing to go back to being a flightless bird. (Which he wasn't.)

So you can imagine the dread that has consumed Dick's mind, making him want the days to never end because that meant one more day closer to the day he would have to make a choice: go back to being a robin or kill the Justice League and Young Justice. (Dick had a really bad feeling that Wizard would make him kill Young Justice.)

This is where he becomes conflicted, torn between going back to his true form and killing the people he had grown attached to. Yes, he had grown attached to the people he was doomed to destroy.

Ironic, huh?

No; it was just plain stupid of him. I mean, who's stupid enough to grow attached to the people he'll have to kill in the future?

_Apparently, I am . . . _

Dick shook his head at his thought and let his head rest against the window sill that his back was leaning against. With his head turned to his right, Dick's gaze was upward so he could stare at the night sky and the twinkling stars.

_Is it just me or are the stars mocking me?_

Dick sighed heavily. His false joking personality had somewhat rubbed off on him, leaving him to crack jokes at inappropriate times such as this. Right now he needed to finally figure out what he was going to do from here. Was he going to keep his end of the bargain or was he going to . . .

_I can't . . . I can't do either . . ._

Dick clenched his teeth, years of frustration boiling under his skin. If he couldn't do either, what could he do? Give up? Pretend that his life as a bird had never really happened? Or pretend that these last seven years was just a dream?

None of those options sounded great.

Dick softly snorted, aware that Bruce and Alfred were asleep. Of course those options didn't sound great. They had come from the back of Dick's mind after all.

_. . . Great, now I'm insulting myself. What's next? Making bird jokes?_

Dick rolled his eyes as he watched storm clouds slowly make their way to Gotham, thinking of how they came and went as they pleased without having anything tying them down . . . ! His eyes widened as an idea dawned on him.

_I could leave! If I have no connection to the Justice League and Young Justice, Wizard can't get me, who is in the inside, to kill them. I'll become useless . . ._

_But what if I become useless? Wizard might turn me back to my true form . . . Not if he can't find me._

With a grim, determined look etched on his face, Dick quietly got off the window sill and quickly packed his backpack with clothes and other things. He made sure to grab his favorite black jacket that was green on the inside, his favorite shades and other things he knew he couldn't live without like his utility belt, holographic computer and the keys to his motorcycle.

But he never touched his Robin suit and mask that were draped over his desk chair.

He did stare at them, though, as if he wanted to take them with him. But if he did, Bruce would be able to track him through the tracking chip in the suit . . .

And Dick would never forgive himself if he got Bruce involved in his problems.

With his backpack on his back, Dick took one glance around and then climbed onto his bed to grab the clock that hung on the wall above his bed. When it was in his hands, he flipped it over and pulled off an envelope that was attached to the back. Dick's eyes stung as he put his clock back and got off his bed with the envelope in his hands that tightly held it.

_This is . . . my farewell letter. It's so Bruce won't come looking for me . . . Hopefully. _

Dick nearly barked a laugh. Of course Bruce wouldn't after reading the letter; it was a "I'm leaving because I'm sick of being in your shadow" kind of letter, not the letter that contained the truth. That letter was hidden also but Bruce would never read it; it was hidden too good.

_This is going to hurt him, Alfred and the team but it's for their sakes. Maybe someday . . . They'll know the truth and forgive me._

Swallowing his sadness, Dick laid the envelope on his desk where Alfred and Bruce would see it but his hand hovered over it. Did he really want to hurt them to protect them? Didn't their feelings mean more than this?

Yes; that's why he's doing this.

Without a backwards glance, Dick quietly walked towards his window and climbed out onto the tree that was next to his window. Within moments, Dick was on the ground and heading towards his motorcycle that he had made silent so if this ever happened.

Now Bruce wouldn't hear him leaving . . . He wouldn't be able to stop Dick from leaving, from protecting the ones he cared about . . .

_But I don't want him to stop me. This is something I have to do . . . for everyone's sakes._

Hopping on his motorcycle, Dick put on his helmet that had been on his motorcycle and drove off without a backwards glance . . .

But you looked underneath his helmet, one single tear had fallen from his eye and down a pale cheek . . .

_. . . I'm so sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . . Bruce . . . Everyone . . ._

**A/N- **So was that a good first chapter? Got any ideas where Dick is heading? Where the other letter is? Please review! This was published on 4-19-12 with the length of 1,328 words.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- If I did, all of the episodes would be about Robin.

I'm surprised about the amount of people who like this fanfic. I thought that I would be lucky to get five reviews . . . Obviously, I underestimated my readers. Anyway, please keep the reviews coming! (Seriously. I need those things to get through all my homework.)

**Chapter 2**

It was now early morning but the sun could not be seen, the dark storm clouds covering the sky. Lightning flashed every so often, thunder echoing throughout the sky. Rain had started out to fall from the sky slowly and then started to speed up, eventually pouring upon the city of Gotham.

That's when Bruce woke up, a flash of lightning lighting up his room momentarily. Almost immediately, Bruce knew something was wrong. He just had this sinking feeling that something was wrong, very wrong.

Bruce just hoped it wasn't related to Dick.

_Of course not. Dick is probably still sleeping, hoping that he'll get to skip school._

Chuckling, Bruce rose from his bed and decided to check up on Dick anyway. He needed some reassurance that nothing was wrong with Dick, to prove his gut feeling that it was wrong.

But as Bruce made his way down his long hallways of his mansion, the feeling grew stronger as he grew closer to Dick's room.

_I'm probably worrying for nothing. Dick always says that I do._

Lightning flashed, its light sending shadows dancing on the wall opposite of the windows. Bruce didn't notice this though. He was too focused on getting to Dick's room that was mere feet in front of him.

Thunder echoed outside, its sound heard by all in Gotham. Bruce ignored the sound as his hand grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it, not wanting to wake Dick up if he was still asleep.

When Bruce opened the door, lightning flashed yet again and lit up the room which revealed an empty, made bed.

_Dick! Where is he?_

**_Dick_**

It was storming in Jump City too, this fact not escaping Dick.

_Is the world TRYING to make me feel guilty? _

Dick shook his head at his thought as he waited for the light to turn green. He needed to focus on the task at hand which was to find a place to stay. It wouldn't be too hard seeing that people moved in and out of Jump City all the time, leaving apartments open for newcomers.

Glancing up, Dick saw the light turn green so he took off and made a turn right in the direction of nearest apartment building. Within minutes Dick was pulling up into a parking spot and taking off his helmet. Getting off his bike, Dick slowly made his way to the front door. He didn't rush because he was hoping that the rain would be able to wash away the pain that was currently eating away at his heart.

It didn't.

The pain remained as Dick pushed the door open and walked up to the counter where a lady with a black uniform was staring at the window to her left.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh?" the lady said stupidly, tearing her gaze from the stormy sky and laid it on Dick.

"I wanted to know if there are any available apartments," Dick said politely with a strained smile.

The smile seemed genuine to the lady and that made her smile back. "Yes, there is. It's the last one actually. You're lucky that you got here before we gave it to someone else."

Dick forced himself to laugh. "Yeah . . . lucky . . . So how much is the rent a month?"

"It's one of our cheapest ones. It's only three hundred dollars a month and the electricity and water are included in the rent."

Dick's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really?"

The lady nodded. "Yep. The owner of this place keeps some very cheap apartments for people who can't afford outrageous rent."

"That's nice of him," Dick said absentmindedly, more focused on getting the room.

"Her," the lady corrected him.

"Ah . . . So can I rent the apartment?"

"Of course! So will you be paying in cash, check or credit card?"

"Cash."

"Okay then. Here's your apartment keys . . . ?" the lady trailed off, realizing that she didn't know the young man's name.

" . . . Dan," Dick said, that being the first name that had popped up in his mind.

"Well, I hope you enjoy living here, Dan," the lady said with a smile.

" . . . Yeah."

**A/N- **Now Bruce knows that Dick is gone and Dick has gotten an apartment . . . Wow, a lot of things can happen in a few hours, huh? Please review! This was published on 4-20-12 with the length of 872 words.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

I love all the reviews! XD So how are you guys liking this so far? Please review after reading!

Note- If Alfred sounds OOC (out of character), it's because I'm not used to his personally. Sure, I've watched tons of Batman cartoons but in every one, Alfred seems to have a slight difference in his personality. -_- So NOT helpful. And then I have to try to write his personality. Ha! Sounds like a bad joke, huh?

**Chapter 3**

Bruce couldn't believe his eyes, hoping that this was sort of prank that Dick was playing.

"Dick, this isn't funny," Bruce said loudly, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of movement.

There was none.

"Dick, I'm not joking. Come out," Bruce tried again, his heart threatening to jump out of his rib cage.

"Master Bruce? What's wrong?" Alfred's voice could be heard from down the hall.

Bruce turned towards the door. "I can't find Dick."

Down the hall, Alfred was frowning. "Are you sure this isn't one of his pranks, Master Bruce?"

"I'm positive."

"Oh dear," Alfred murmured as countless scenarios played in his mind.

Back in Dick's room, Bruce was checking for any sign of a kidnapping when he noticed that there was an envelope on Dick's desk. Curious, Bruce picked it up and turned on the lamp that was on Dick's desk. Now Bruce could read that the letter was addressed to him.

"What did you find, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked him, suddenly behind Bruce.

Unaffected by Alfred's sudden appearance, Bruce held up the envelope. "This."

Alfred frowned slightly. "Master Bruce, why is it addressed to you?"

"I don't know . . . But I will when I read it."

"Very well. Shall I start breakfast?"

"Yes."

And with that dismissal, Alfred silently left Bruce to the envelope.

**_Bruce's POV_**

He was now sitting on Dick's bed, his eyes locked on the mysterious envelope. Why was it on Dick's desk? If it was from a kidnapper, why was his name written in Dick's handwriting? Why couldn't he find Dick?

Those thoughts swarmed his mind, his heart ready to burst. He wasn't used to feeling all these emotions and not knowing where his son was. It scared him and honestly, Bruce never did like being scared.

_. . . Maybe it's a letter from Dick to give me a glue where's he's hiding. He always liked that game when he was younger._

But that didn't get rid of Bruce's bad feeling; it only made it worse.

Exhaling softly, Bruce opened the envelope with steady hands and pulled out two pieces of paper out. One had writing on it while the other was blank. Turning his attention to the one with the writing, Bruce discarded the other piece of paper next to him and began to read the first piece of paper.

When he was done reading, Bruce's heart nearly stopped.

_. . . Dick's . . . gone? _

His mind couldn't process what he had just read, his eyes blinking slowly. He couldn't believe any of the words that had been written on this paper. It just seemed to be nothing but lies, lies that were suppose to anger him. But why? Why would Dick need Bruce to be angry with him?

Why did he even need to leave in the first place?

Bruce's eyes stung with tears that he refused to shed. There had to be a logical explanation for this . . . Right? There was no way that Dick actually felt what he had described in the letter. There just wasn't . . .

Right?

_NO! Dick never even gave any sign of this kind of anger! If he had truly felt this way, I would have known! I would have known . . ._

Would he have? How could he when if he wasn't at work, he was with the Justice League? How could he when he barely got to spend time with Dick? How could he when he was such a cold person?

How?

. . . Bruce didn't know. That was why when he got off Dick's bed, he forgot about the blank sheet of paper and its own mystery. He forgot that when you wrote a letter, you didn't put a blank sheet of paper behind it. He forgot everything except the chaos that was now within him . . .

All because Dick wanted to protect him and the others from what he would be forced to do.

**A/N- **That was a sad chapter . . . Is it wrong that I enjoyed writing this chapter? I hope you all review! This was published on 4-22-12 with the length of 849 words.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ. (But I will!)

I was torn between showing you guys Dick getting settled in his apartment and Bruce telling the team that Dick's gone. But I figured that you all wanted to see the team's reactions so I went with option two. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review!

Note- If you like YJ fanfics where there's twists on Robin's past, click on my pen name! (You would not believe some of the twists I've come up with. -_-)

Note 2- The _**bold italics**_ is Bruce's memory.

**Chapter 4**

The team is currently in their rooms, oblivious to the fact that they're all late to school. Batman's words had shocked them beyond comprehension, shutting down their minds completely. They couldn't believe that Robin was truly gone, that he had left without saying goodbye . . .

No, what they really couldn't believe was that he didn't even drop hints that he was leaving. He had told them absolutely NOTHING and that, my friends, was what truly hurt them.

They thought that Robin would confine in them if something was up, if something was going on in his life.

But he hadn't. He hadn't confine in them, drop hints or ask for advice. So you can imagine how confused and hurt they were . . . How they were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't even notice Batman passing by their doors and into Robin's room.

But who could blame them?

Exactly; no one could.

**_Batman_**

He was Robin's room at Mount Justice, searching for a clue of some sort that would explain why Robin decided to leave. Batman did not believe anything that Robin had written in the letter. It just didn't make sense. But Batman suspected that the reason he wrote those lies was to anger him so he would be blindsided and not seek out Robin.

But why would Robin need Batman out of the way? Why would he go to such lengths to make sure that Batman wouldn't come looking for him? Was Robin in some sort of trouble? Did it have something to do with unknown his past?

Batman's eyes softened, his memory of his first meeting with Robin playing in his mind . . .

_**It had been seven years ago when he had met Dick in the park at night. Dick had been swinging on the swings by himself, not a parent in sight. Of course this had captured Batman's attention since everyone knew that if you let your child outside by himself at night, there was a chance you would never see him or her again. **_

_**A frown gracing his lips, Batman crept behind the boy and spoke.**_

"_**Why is a boy such as yourself doing here all alone?"**_

_**The boy stopped swinging, turned his head and stared, his ice blue eyes sending a shiver down his spine. The boy said nothing as he turned his head to face forward and started to swing again.**_

"_**Where are your parents?" Batman asked, trying again. He couldn't leave a young child alone at night. If he did and the boy went missing . . . He would never forgive himself.**_

_**The boy stopped again as a frown laced itself on his lips and turned his head to once again stare at the man behind him. **_

_**Seeing the frown, Batman grimaced. "You don't have any parents . . . Do you?"**_

_**The boy's frown deepened and reluctantly shook his head. Maybe if he answered the man's questions, the man would leave him alone to something he's wanted to do since he could leave the nest.**_

_**Batman's heart clenched when the boy had shook his head, sympathy flooding his body. But he couldn't do anything. It wasn't like he could take him home while he was Batman . . .**_

_**But he could take the boy home when he's NOT in his Batman suit. **_

_**But did he really want to do that?**_

_**Batman's eyes took in the dirty face and the worn clothes, his heart clenching harder. He couldn't just leave him! That would just be too cold even for Batman. So now determined, Batman took a step forward towards the boy.**_

"_**If someone was willing to take you in . . . Would you like to?"**_

_**The boy tilted his head, his face thoughtful for a few moments and he then nodded. Relief warmed Batman's heart though he didn't know why he was relieved.**_

"_**Stay right here. In a few minutes, there'll be a man in a black suit to take you to your new home."**_

Batman's eyes blinked, the memory fading. He did never find out where Dick had come from or how he came to be in Gotham. He had tried but then Dick had started to talk and he got sidetracked with Dick's training.

In other words, Batman knew ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about Dick's past. But Batman didn't mind. All he had cared about was the present and future.

But maybe if he had questioned Dick further, he would know why Dick had to leave.

But Batman hadn't.

_. . . Maybe Black Canary will know something. Maybe she noticed something off about his behavior._

Batman knew that Black Canary couldn't tell what Dick was thinking half the time but it was the only thing he could do at the moment . . . It wasn't like Dick had left another clue or anything.

**A/N- **Yeah, Batman's memory was kind of rushed. Sorry about that but I figured that you guys wanted the story to get going. Please review! This was published on 4-27-12 with the length of 1,065 words.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's about the team's feelings about Robin's . . . departure. Please review!

Note- M'gann communicating telepathically is the _underlined italics_.

**Chapter 5**

_**Kid Flash_**

Wally couldn't understand why Robin had left, why he obviously felt the need to leave with saying goodbye. His confusion caused chaos within his mind and made his heart clench with uncertainty. Had Robin really cared about them at all? Had Robin just thought them as strangers?

If he hadn't, why did he leave? What could have caused this?

Wally didn't know . . . He really didn't know. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. His world had changed too fast, too fast even for him. He was still struggling to comprehend what Batman had told them, what Robin's departure meant.

_Who cares what it means? I just want my best friend back!_

Wally's hands tightened their hold on his hair, the pain going unnoticed. All Wally could feel was betrayal, the feeling you got when someone dear to you just . . . left. Wally could feel tears stinging his eyes and left a few fall, struggling to control his doubts.

_. . . Maybe Robin left for a reason. Robin always had reason for doing something. ALWAYS._

**_Artemis_**

Artemis wasn't sure why she was so upset, why she had this aching hole in her chest. It wasn't like she and Robin had been close friends like Wally had been with him. In fact, she didn't even know that much about him!

So why should she even care?

Because he had the one to help her keep her cool when Red Tornado's wacko family members attacked Mount Justice. Because he obviously known who her family was but said nothing, silently accepting her.

She had figured that he knew when she had first met him and he keep a close eye on her for a few weeks. But after a while, he stopped and seemed to be convinced that she wasn't a threat.

For that, Artemis could never thank Robin enough because she had always been judged for who her father was.

But now the first person to accept her was gone.

_. . . But why? Why would Robin leave?_

**_Aqualad_**

Kaldur was staring at the wall opposite of his bed, his mind desperately trying to figure out Robin motive behind leaving. But no matter what he thought, nothing made any sense.

Then again, Robin's absence made no sense. Maybe they had fallen into a world where there was no sense to be found. Maybe this was some kind of messed-up dream.

Maybe Robin had a reason to leave.

_Why, Robin? What would be so bad that it would make you leave?_

**_M'gann and Superboy_**

M'gann was sitting next to Conner on her bed, her hand held in Conner's. They were confused, unable to understand why Robin had left.

_Why would he leave? Did something happen?_

Conner shrugged. _Maybe . . . But we have no way of finding out. It's not like he left something for us to find._

M'gann sniffled and nodded. _I know but still . . . If we could at least understand why he left, we could . . ._

_We could what?_

_That's just it, Conner. I don't know . . . !_

Conner blinked, surprise by the sudden excitement that M'gann was experiencing in her mind. _What is it?_

_Robin left a letter, right?_

_Yeah . . . So?_

M'gann playfully rolled her eyes. _SO when someone touches something, a little bit of their current emotions and thoughts are imprinted onto the object!_

Conner's blue eyes brightened with understanding. _Which means we might-_

_Be able to find Robin._ M'gann finished.

**A/N- **^-^ I read a review that mentioned that they wanted to know more about the team's feelings so I did. Please review! This was published on 4-29-12 with the length of 760 words.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I wished that I owned the first second . . . The second season, not so much.

**Chapter 6**

Dick's sheets were tangled around his legs, his pillows on the floor but Dick continued to sleep. He was oblivious to what his friends were going to do and the consequences of their actions. The sun, unfortunately, started to rise over Jump City and its light peeked through his new black curtains. When the light reached Dick's closed eyes, he stirred and sat up.

"I don't want to eat fish eggs, Alfred. I don't care that the French think that they're good. I'm not French!"

That was Dick said as he went into his kitchen, still asleep. When he opened the frig, the rush of cold air woke Dick up. Taking in the fact that he wasn't in his bed, Dick looked around.

" . . . Why am I in the kitchen?"

Figuring that he had come in there in his sleep, Dick shrugged and grabbed some orange juice that he had gotten the day before. Then he grabbed a bowl, a spoon, milk and a box of cereal and made himself breakfast.

When he sat down at the table with his breakfast, Dick remember his dream about how Alfred had tried to make him eat fish eggs like the French.

" . . . That was one weird dream . . ." Dick said to his empty apartment, his voice echoing which made him feel even more alone.

_. . . I'm doing this for their sakes . . . Even though this might even up killing me._

Shoving away his self-pity, Dick silently ate his cereal and tried to think of some positive things that had come out of this.

_Okay, there's the part where . . . Hmm, there's . . . Absolutely nothing good about this. Well, other than I don't have to lie . . . as much._

Dick sighed, his thoughts just getting himself more depressed. He seriously needed something to distract him . . . Like playing hero.

Dick's heart perked up at the thought of creating a new hero identity so he could still help people. It made him feel better that even though he had started out as someone who could care less about others, he turned out to be a hero in the end.

_Now all I need is a name . . . Nah, I probably shouldn't have one. If I do, it might capture Batman's attention and that's the LAST thing I need to happen._

**_Roy's POV, Mount Justice_**

_Where the heck is Wally? I usually can't get him to get off of me._

Roy had come to Mount Justice because Wally had called him, his voice revealing that he was upset. That had rubbed Roy the wrong way so he, for once, listened to Wally and had come immediately to see what was wrong.

Roy had a feeling that it was bad. Not much could get the redhead upset . . . Unless it was related to Flash, his parents, Robin or Roy himself getting into some kind of trouble.

_That reminds me. Where's Robin? He usually likes to scare the pants off of me . . . Not that he actually scares me or anything._

"Roy? Is that you?" Wally asked from the kitchen, making himself some food to cheer him up.

"Yeah. Hey, what's up?"

" . . . I guess Batman didn't tell you. He probably went to Gotham to search for him."

Roy frowned, a little surprised at how . . . defeated Wally sounded. "Tell me what?"

Wally sniffled, trying to control himself. "Robin's . . . "

"Robin's what?" Roy asked frantically, fear creeping into his heart.

Wally turned and stared at Roy. "Roy . . . He's gone."

**A/N-** . . . Wow, that made me feel depressed . . . Anyway, I know have two new ideas for Robin-centered fanfics. -_- I seriously need to take a break. Please review! This was published on 4-29-12 with the length of 695 words.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- . . . . . This gets on my nerves. -_-

Sorry for not updating! Just got back from camping! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Note- The _italics_ are thoughts. (Just thought I'd remind you guys.)

**Chapter 7**

When the words left Wally's mouth, Roy's mind was thrown into chaos. All he could think about was countless scenarios of Robin's death, of the end of Robin.

" . . . What do you mean . . . gone?" Roy slowly said, the ability to talk leaving him.

Wally sniffled again and blinked back fresh tears. "He just up and left, leaving nothing but a note for Batman."

Mentally, Roy sighed in relief that Robin hadn't died but then Wally's words sunk in . . . "What do you mean he left? Doesn't Batman hover over him all the time?"

"I guess not because even Batman doesn't know where he is."

Roy's eyebrows went up in surprise. BATMAN DIDN'T KNOW? "Seriously? . . . This must be killing him."

Wally gave Roy a look. "You think?"

"Wally, lighten-" Roy started but was interrupted by M'gann's perky voice.

"We came up with a way to find Robin!"

**_Batman's POV_**

"Batman, I'm sorry . . . I don't know anything. You know how he is about opening up to people."

Batman suppressed a groan. _There went my last hope . . . Now . . . There's nothing to do except search the entire planet._

Black Canary, noticing the slight defeated look gracing Batman's face, grimaced and hoped that Batman would find Robin soon. If he didn't, Batman would never go back to being . . . well, Batman. It was scary enough that he seemed to have feelings! Now imagine when he NEVER finds Robin? Yeah, that imagine was enough to scar someone for life.

"Batman . . . I can try looking in my city. There's no way he could have managed to get too far."

Batman nearly snorted. _She really knows nothing about Robin. He's capable of ANYTHING. Heck, he could have hitched a ride to Mars! _

" . . . Batman, we'll find him. We will. I promise," Black Canary said as she left the training room. She had to go check in on her apartment building.

Batman said nothing, biting his tongue so he wouldn't yell at her. _Black Canary, you can't promise something like that! You don't know Robin at all! If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be!_

Batman's thoughts made him to want to cry like he did when he was a child, to just let go of his pride. But that wouldn't fix anything. Crying never did.

Even if you thought it would.

_Robin . . . Where are you?_

**A/N- **I know that Bruce seemed to be very emotional there but I just had to do it. It was too tempting. Please review! This was published on 5-6-12 with the length of 520 words.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

I'm such an idiot. -_- I now have THREE fanfics going on at the same time! Someone SERIOUSLY needs to get me to stop before my brain explodes. (If you're curious about the other fanfic I've started, it's called "The Taken Path" and it's Robin-centered.) Anyway, I listened to a song and got a great idea for a depressing one-shot for Spitfire. I might publish it soon if there's enough people who'd want to read it. Now ignore my ramblings (unless you want me to write a one-shot about Spitfire) and enjoy the newest chapter of "Tied Feathers"! (By the way, I've come up with an ending for this fanfic but it's not a happy one . . . Do you guys want a happy ending or a sad one to spice things up a little? There's a poll on my profile if you wish to take part in the decision making process . . .)

Note- On my poll that asked who would win in a fight: Batman or Superman, ONE person voted they would tie (WHY? !), six said that it depends and nine (including myself) said that Batman would win.

**Chapter 8**

" . . . Do you really think that will work, M'gann? Do you REALLY think that Batman is just going to hand it over to you?" Roy said, scoffing at her plan. Batman was probably going over the thing to see if it held a secret message or something.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at Roy. "Why wouldn't it? It'd help find Robin."

Roy narrowed his eyes at Superboy, his arms crossed and his back leaning against a wall in the kitchen. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe while your girlfriend is touching the letter, she'll find out what his secret identity is? Or Batman's? With that being a possibility, there's no way Batman will agree to it."

The team frowned at this, their hopes now dashed. Roy had a point. If finding Robin meant them knowing the duo's secret identities, Batman wouldn't agree.

" . . . I'll talk him into it."

Everyone's heads snapped to stare at Wally who had a serious expression on his face.

"Wally . . . Are you sure?" Aqualad asked his friend, making sure that Wally truly wanted to do the task (the very STUPID task).

Wally nodded. "I'm sure . . . Out of all of us, he'll listen to me the most."

"Why?" Artemis asked, suspicious of how semi-confident Wally sounded.

" . . . Because I'm Robin's best friend," Wally answered, his voice sounding as if he had wasn't sure of that anymore.

Artemis scoffed and opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Roy glared at her. Aqualad eyed them and shook his head, signaling them to stop before they got into a fight.

"Good luck, Wally . . . You're going to need it. Batman's emotions are going haywire," M'gann said softly, the pressure of Batman's emotions making her feel faint.

Wally smiled a strained smile. "Who needs luck when you're the fastest boy alive?"

**_Wizard_**

Wizard was enraged when he found out that he couldn't find Robin ANYWHERE! He was going to tell Robin that it was time. But now, instead of watching Robin destroying the Justice League and Young Justice, he had to hunt the boy down!

Of course Wizard had spied on Batman and the team to see if they had any idea of where Robin went. Obviously, they didn't and that had puzzled Wizard. If BATMAN didn't know where Robin was . . . Then where could Robin be?

There was no way that Robin had managed to leave the planet . . . But maybe he had managed to leave America.

"That's definitely a possibility . . . But WHICH country?" Wizard muttered to himself.

_. . . Then again, maybe Robin is hiding close to his friends . . . So close that Batman and the team wouldn't even notice him . . ._

Wizard frowned. That was another possibility but what Wizard couldn't figure out was WHY Robin had run away. Surely Robin didn't become a robin again . . . Because if he didn't complete the task Wizard gave to him, he would . . .

. . . Go back to being a robin.

Forever.

**A/N- ***smirk* Don't you guys just LOVE the cliffhanger? BTW- I didn't just add that part to the fanfic. It actually states in the prologue what I just told you guys at the end. Just thought you guys needed to be reminded . . . Please review! This was published on 5-11-12 with the length of 791 words.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- . . . I only want to own the first season. The second season can go rot in a hole. (How can they make AQUALAD EVIL? . . . Obviously, I had a problem with that . . . )

So I'm back with some good news: school ends on the 23rd! XD So instead of updating on weekends, I'll try to update like every other day. (NO PROMISES!) Anyway, I wrote that one shot about Spitfire (I loved all the reviews ^-^) so if you're looking for a bittersweet one shot about those two, look me up. Oh and seeing as everyone seems to want happy ending for this fanfic (there were some people who wanted a sad or a bittersweet one), I . . . Ah, who am I kidding? I'm actually going to write three different endings, one being happy, one being bittersweet and one sad. So everyone will get the ending they wanted. ^-^ (Yes, that means on the last day of this fanfic, I'm going to publish THREE chapters at the same time, all of them being alternate endings.)

Note- Yeah, Batman is kind of OOC (out of character) because of Robin's disappearance. It's really bothering him . . . (In other words, Bats is being emotional. :p)

Note 2- Oh and I don't know much about Black Canary so if I decide to give her an apartment building that's in a certain city, it should be okay.

**Chapter 9**

"Wally, what do you want?" Batman said roughly, his emotional pain taking its toll on him.

Wally shuffled his feet and stared at Batman, barking a laugh. "Bats, there are a lot of things I want. Like my best friend. But somehow, he's disappeared into thin air!"

Batman hid his flinch, covering it up with a glare. "Wally, you've got five-"

"Ah, I don't have the TIME to listen to your speech about how you're going to kill me if I don't shut up! The deal is that we have a way of finding Robin if you're willingly to not be so . . . you," Wally nearly shouted, the past few hours causing his emotions to snap.

" . . . How?" Batman asked quietly with his face emotionless, looking like the old Batman.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, mentally preparing himself for the yelling that would surely ensue when he told Batman how. " . . . If M'gann touches the letter Robin left, she'll be able to read whatever he was thinking about when he wrote it and when he left it . . . She might even be able to tell us where he went."

**_Batman's POV_**

When Wally stopped talking, Batman turned and headed towards the living room in Mount Justice which was just down the hall. He didn't hear Wally's concern questions that were directed at him. All Batman could hear was his own thoughts.

_Will it work? What if it doesn't? What if she only learns about why Dick left? What if she learns of my secret identity? And Dick's? . . . No, that doesn't matter. They were bound to learn them eventually. I don't think Dick would be able to lie to them much longer. _

_. . . But will this work? What if Dick took precautions and made sure to empty his mind before touching the letter? . . .But what if he didn't?_

Batman's heart swelled with hope and dread at that thought. If he didn't . . . If they could find him . . . Would they learn that Robin HADN'T lied in the letter? Would they find a changed Robin? Would they find him alive?

_No! I can't afford to think like this! If I do . . . I'll go insane._

Shoving his emotions and thoughts aside, Batman walked into the living room and stared down at the teens who were sitting down.

"Are you sure?" Batman asked M'gann, his covered eyes locked on her face.

M'gann nodded. "I'm positive."

"Can you do it now?" Batman asked her, his heart steeling itself for her answer.

"Yep."

"Good because I have the letter with me."

**_Black Canary's POV_**

Dinah was currently in her car, jeans covering the bruises she had gotten from a surprise attack on her legs. Even though she was driving, she was very much lost in thought . . .

_Batman is acting so . . . human. It's actually quite scary. I mean, sure it's good to know he does have a heart under all that cold armor but to know that he could emotionally HURT is . . . mind-blowing. Not in a good way though. More like when you realize that your parents are eventually going to die and you're going to have learn how deal with your loss. Or when you find out that fairy tales aren't real and that reality is so much harsher. It's so . . . sad. _

Dinah sniffed gently and wiped a tear from her eye with a finger. She couldn't help but want to cry for Batman, the one who would probably never let himself go that much . . .

_Yet. _She finished mentally, grimacing. If they didn't find Robin soon . . . Batman might actually lose it and CRY which was something that no one could handle. Well, maybe everyone except Robin himself.

_Oh, Robin. Where are you? Why did you do this to Batman . . . to Young Justice . . . to the Justice League? What could have driven you to leave? Did we do something to upset you? Did we do something wrong?_

_Why, Robin? Why?_

**A/N- **The chapter ended up being longer than planned . . . Anyway, anyone like Dinah's part? I thought you guys needed to see how she (and the league) are seeing this. Please review! This was published on 5-18-12 with the length of 1,018 words. (I'm in the middle of the newest chapters for "Tainted Blood" and "The Taken Path".)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

**Chapter 10**

M'gann stared at the letter sitting on the kitchen table, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She was so nervous! What if she didn't get anything from it? What if she would fail and they would never find Robin? What if she-

"You'll do great," Superboy murmured, his hand covering hers.

His words made M'gann smile softly as she moved her hand to hover over the letter. Would this really work? What if they found out that Robin truly wanted to be left alone? What if the truth wasn't something they wanted to hear?

M'gann mentally shook her head. She couldn't afford to think like this. She had a job to do: find her teammate, her friend . . . before something bad happened.

With her goal in mind, M'gann felt the letter under her hand so she closed her eyes to focus on the traces of emotions and thoughts imprinted on the object. Moments later, M'gann opened her eyes that now held confusion.

"What do you learn?" Batman asked quietly, his heart beating against his rib cage.

"This letter was Robin's way of making sure that you didn't come after him. He doesn't truly feel what he wrote in the letter," M'gann replied with a small smile.

Batman nearly wanted to sigh with relief. He was so . . . glad that Dick didn't truly hate him. If he had . . . it would have killed Batman's heart.

"Anything else?" Aqualad asked.

M'gann nodded. "Yeah. There's another letter and whatever is written on it is the truth."

Wally groaned. "So there's ANOTHER letter? And we have to find it?"

"Dude, that's what she just said," Roy said, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of his red-headed friend.

Batman ignored their bickering and instead focused on where Dick would hide the second letter. Batman thought of everywhere between the Bat Cave to under his bed but none of the places seemed right. It had to be a place where Bruce would never think of . . . ! Hadn't there been a second sheet of paper with the first letter? The one that Bruce had dropped but picked up later? The one he currently had his person?

_It's possibility . . ._

Hoping with all his heart that his guess was right, Batman pulled out the blank sheet of paper and stared at it. If this was it, where were the words? Batman frowned in concentration, ideas flashing through his mind. Invisible ink wasn't Dick's style but it was worth a try.

"I'll be back momentarily," Batman announced as he turned and left Mount Justice while Young Justice continued to bicker.

**_Young Justice_**

Aqualad's mind started to hurt, the shouting between Roy, Wally, Artemis, M'gann (more like talking) and Superboy the cause of it. The bickering had started out between Roy and Wally and then somehow, Artemis got involved. Then a few minutes of bickering later, M'gann and Superboy got dragged in. How it ended up involving almost all of the team, Aqualad would never know. Honestly, he didn't care as long as the bickering stopped sometime soon.

_Maybe Batman can . . . Wait, why hasn't stopped them? _

Aqualad frowned as he glanced around, his eyes searching for the bat but found that the bat had left some time ago.

_Where did Batman go?_

"Team, Batman's gone."

That caused the team to stop bickering and to glance around.

"Where did he go?" M'gann asked, worried that maybe he had left to find Robin himself.

"Where all the other bats go," Wally replied, a silly grin dancing on his face.

"Which is where?" Superboy asked, not getting the joke.

"The Bat Cave of course."

**A/N- **Added the last part for the sake that you guys needed some humor. Please review! This was published on 5-26-12 (it's 12:15 AM where I live so technically, in some time zones, I'm updating on 5-25) with the length of 716 words.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- . . . Seriously, is this disclaimer thing required?

Sorry for not updating for a while. Needed some time to figure out this chapter.

Note- The _**bold italics**_ is Dick's letter.

**Chapter 11**

**_While Young Justice Are Waiting For Batman_**

Dick, once the sun had set, had thrown on some dark colored clothes and gracefully leapt out his window to drop into the alley below. He had pretty much stuck to the shadows, keeping an eye out for people in need but had found none after a couple of hours. It would seem that Jump City was a peaceful place . . . Wasn't that great?

_No. Now I have nothing to keep me busy! If I'm going to try to hide from Wizard for who-knows-how-long, I'm going-!_

Dick's thought was stopped when he felt a flash of pain go down his left arm and leg. Dick panted as the pain faded, leaving him nothing but a burning memory in his mind.

_. . . It's happening. I forgot that Wizard gave me a seven year limit, that time being enough for him to sleep and to attack the Justice League . . . Crap. If I don't do it soon . . . Wizard said it would be a miracle if I survive the permanent transformation of going back to being a robin. So in other words . . . I'm dying._

Dick barked a laugh as he turned around and headed back towards his apartment. Of course he would be dying the moment he decides to not kill the Justice League and Young Justice. It was like . . . punishment for even agreeing to do the job.

_No, not punishment. The time I spent with Bruce, Alfred, the Justice League and the team was the best time of my short life. I will never regret nor forget my time with them . . . Never. _

Dick shook his head, mentally shoving his thoughts away. He was talking as if he was letting this kill him, as if he had given up. But he hadn't. He would resist as long as he could . . . He just wanted to be human a little while longer and then he would go peacefully, the thought of knowing his family was safe a comfort to him.

_Yes . . . just a little while longer . . . At least grant me that . . . Please . . ._

**_Batman's POV_**

Bruce was staring at the other letter, its contents now revealed after revealing the invisible letters and decoding the numbers meanings on the paper. What Bruce couldn't believe is what he was what he had read . . . What little Dick had explained.

_The letter is so . . . vague and so unlike Dick. He usually explains things clearly but this . . . he didn't. Why? Was the information dangerous? Did he not trust me?_

Bruce shook his insecurities out of his head. He knew that wasn't true . . . Right? Again, Bruce shook his head and read the letter once again to double check its meaning, the letter reflected in his uncovered eyes.

_**Dear Bruce,**_

_**I know that the first letter must have hurt you . . . a lot but I had good reason. I know you think that you can fix anything but in reality, you CAN'T. Some things can't be fixed and some things can't be undone. But oh, how I wish they could be. If they could be . . . Would I still be with you guys? Would have I been able to stay in this bargained form? I know that you probably have wondered why I left and why you knew so little of my past. If I could, I would explain everything . . . But I'm so scared of how you'll react, how you'll think of me when you know the truth. **_

_**So is it so wrong of me to not tell you the truth? Is it wrong of me to be selfish? . . . I've already been selfish once and now I've created a mess, a very dangerous mess. So maybe, reflecting on past decisions, I should tell you the truth . . . But at what cost, Bruce? Don't answer that. I already know what you'll say. You'd tell me that by not telling you, I could be placing you in harm's way. **_

_**But you don't understand. You'll be so . . . hurt and angry by the truth and I don't want that. But then again, I promised myself that I'd somewhat explain things in this letter. I owe you that . . . and so much more.**_

_**Bruce, I'm not exactly human and the way I became human isn't exactly honest. I made a deal with Wizard seven years ago so that I could be human. But before he did that, he made me promise that in return for turning me human, I had to do something for him in a few years after the bargain. I had to do something so horrible, so horrible that I'm afraid to tell you in case it makes you hate me. Even though it was horrible, I agreed but what did I know of human feelings? I knew nothing of the sort . . . I didn't even care of the task given to me. **_

_**But that a week after becoming human, you found me. Do you remember that day? The day I was swinging and couldn't talk? The day you took me in? Do you remember? I sure do. How could I not? That was the first day of the best seven years of my short life and for that, I thank you. You have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't. **_

_**. . . Bruce, you probably will never see me again so don't you DARE come looking for me. You have no idea what will happen if you do. For all you know, Wizard could be watching you, waiting for you to lead him to me. If you do that . . . Bruce, please don't. Just go on with your life. Keep protecting Gotham. **_

_**And Bruce? Don't ever give up on being Batman. This world needs you . . . which is why I ran away. If I hadn't, so many would have died. If I hadn't . . . I would have destroyed the people I've grown to care for.**_

_**So, Bruce, PLEASE listen to me for once. **_

_**DO NOT COME LOOKING FOR ME.**_

_**Your Regretful Son,**_

_**Dick **_

_**P.S.- If you've found this letter a year or so after I left . . . Watch for a flightless robin. **_

Batman shut his eyes painfully, tears once again stinging his eyes. This letter tugged on his heartstrings like nothing else could. And the worst part was that he still didn't get why Dick had to leave. It had been so vague, the letter was almost useless.

_Why, Dick? Why such a vague letter? Didn't you trust me to protect you?_

Bruce opened his eyes, a certain sentence echoing in his mind.

"_This world needs you . . . which is why I ran away."_

Bruce barked a laugh, hoping to somehow rid his heart of its pain. Dick, his son, had ran away to protect him? But from what? What was Dick so scared of Bruce knowing? And why did it result in him running away to protect Bruce?

_. . . I don't know but Dick can tell me when I find him. He's stupid if he thinks I'm just going to let him sacrifice himself. OVER MY DEAD BODY!_

With newfound determination, Bruce slipped into his Batman suit and hopped into the Bat-Mobile with Dick's letter in hand. Before he starts looking for Dick, Batman figured he should at least tell the team what the letter says. They deserved that much.

But after that, Batman wouldn't make any stops till he had Dick in his arms again.

_I'm coming, Dick. I'm coming._

**A/N- **To make up for not updating, I made this chapter LONG. It's 1,440 words long! Please review! This was published on 6-3-12.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- . . . People, if I did, you would know. TRUST ME. I'd be screaming it all over town and all over the internet . . . Not that owing Young Justice would make me happy or anything . . .

**Chapter 12**

"Man, I really wish that I could just go home and crash but I can't. I have to check up on my apartment building," Dinah muttered to herself as she stopped at a red light.

_But hey, it pays to have it. You don't get paid to protect the world, you know. I have to make a living SOMEHOW._

Rolling her eyes at her thoughts, Dinah turned right when the light turned green. Robin had apparently rubbed off on her. Sensing where her thoughts were going, Dinah sighed as she pulled into a parking spot and got out of her car.

_I hope Batman finds him soon . . . The poor guy can't take much more of this-_

Dinah's train of thought stopped abruptly, the figure that her eyes were locked on shocking.

_NO WAY . . . It can't be . . ._

Dinah couldn't believe who she was seeing outside of the apartment building she owed. She just COULDN'T. Since she hadn't had much sleep for a while, she was certain that she was hallucinating or something.

But she wasn't.

Robin was right in front of her with his signature glasses resting on his nose, dark clothes covering his body.

_But how? Why here?_

**_Dick's POV_**

When he painfully turned to see who had placed their hand on his shoulder, Dinah's face filled his vision. His body jumping into action, Dick moved to run away but then his body ached with severe pain. Still, Dick tried to get away but as he lifted his left hand to rip off Dinah's hand, his vision became dark as he felt his body fall to the floor.

_. . . Crap . . . _

"Robin? Robin? Wake up!" Dinah said but her voice barely reached his ears.

_No . . . I was supposed to have more time . . . This isn't fair! _

"Calm down, Dinah. Just carry him up to his room and call for Batman. He'll know what to do . . . Maybe it's just some condition that Robin has or something . . . Yeah, that's it," Dinah muttered to herself, trying to convince herself of this.

_What? NO! If you do that, Bruce will have to watch me die! No, Dinah! Please . . . don't . . ._

And Dick's consciousness fell victim to the overpowering darkness, oblivious to Dick's mind screaming that he had to stop Dinah . . .

**_Wizard's POV_**

He had been pacing around on Wayne Mansion's roof, trying to figure out when Robin could have gone when he felt it.

Robin's pain . . .

_The transformation is nearly complete . . . What will you choose, Robin? Will you come back to me and help me defeat the Justice League and Young Justice? _

_. . . Or will you allow yourself to die?_

_Which is it, Robin? You don't have all day, you know . . . _

_. . . In fact, I don't think you even have a day._

**A/N- **I know it's short but at least I updated, right? Please review! This was published on 6-9-12 with the length of 597 words.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- *sigh* Why does this site torture me so? I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!

**Chapter 13**

When Batman had received a call from Black Canary, he had been talking to Young Justice about how they could spread out to find Robin. He had been halfway through the list of countries Robin liked when his phone rang. Irritated, Batman had snapped his phone open and had coldly asked why he was being disturbed.

But when Black Canary's words penetrated his mind, Batman quickly replied that he was on his way and closed his phone. Only then had the team asked what the call had been about.

" . . . She found Robin."

**_At Robin's Apartment, Bruce's POV_**

When he knocked on the door, Bruce never expected Dinah to have tearstained cheeks. But Bruce merely let it slide, more important matters on his mind.

"Batman, Robin's . . . You came as Batman?"

Batman blinked. "Of course. I have my secret identity to think about. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to see Robin."

Dinah nodded as she moved to the side to let him in. To her, it seemed that Batman was already returning to his normal self . . . But if she knew of the chaos in his mind at the moment, she wouldn't be thinking that.

_Why was she crying? Is he dead? Is he in a coma? WHAT? _

Bruce couldn't help those thoughts as he passed the kitchen and passed through the living room where the only bedroom was. It was only natural for him to be freaking out . . . Or, at least, it was normal for BRUCE to be freaking out. But as for Batman, freaking out was something he just didn't do . . . EVER.

Or at least, that's how Bruce saw it till he opened the bedroom to see Dick curled up in pain on his bed.

"Dick!"

Bruce dashed to Dick's side, placing his hands on Dick. "Dick, what's wrong?"

Dick didn't answer as he snored softly and then whined. Bruce's panic didn't lessen as he continue to watch as Dick's arms clutched his sides as if he was in pain.

_What's wrong with him? Did he get hurt?_

"Dinah," Bruce started when she opened the door, "what's wrong with him?"

Dinah bit her lip as Batman and Young Justice stared at her. "I . . . I was hoping that this was some condition Robin has or something . . . But by your tone, I'm assuming that Robin has never done this before."

"No . . . He hasn't-" Bruce started but was interrupted by Dick who was just starting to wake up.

"What . . . What are you guys doing here?" Dick asked painfully as he tried to sit up without flinching.

Bruce's stare was now locked on Dick. "Dinah found you. Now, Robin, would you care to tell us why YOU'RE here?"

Dick shook his head. "No . . . You guys have NO IDEA what you're getting-"

Everyone rushed to Robin's side as he coughed violently into his right hand that was now smeared with blood.

"Robin . . . What's wrong with you, dude?" Wally asked carefully as he stared at the blood on Robin's hand.

Dick smiled a sad smile. " . . . I'm dying because I'm such a stupid idiot. I wasn't content with what I had so I made a deal with the devil but the price isn't something I'm willing to pay now . . . Now I get to die."

**A/N- **Now Batman and the team are reunited with Robin! ^-^ But is that a good thing? Please review! This was published on 6-21-12 with the length of 648 words.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- . . . Seriously, if I TRULY OWNED YOUNG JUSTICE, you guys would be the first ones to know. (You may think I'm kidding but I'm not.)

Note- The _underlined italics_ is Wizard telepathically talking to Dick.

**Chapter 14**

" . . . Dick, in your letter, you mentioned that you weren't always human . . ."

Dick nodded weakly. "Yeah. I used to be a robin."

"So who's the devil you made the deal with?" Wally asked, his mind whirling around the fact that his best friend used to be a BIRD.

". . . Wizard."

"But what is this price you say you have to pay?" Aqualad asked quietly, trying to soak everything at once.

Dick's eyes shifted to stare out the window to his right. "The end of the Justice League and Young Justice."

**_Wizard's POV_**

His presence outside of Dick's window had gone unnoticed as Wizard quietly listened in. Or at least, it had till Dick had locked his eyes on him. Wizard scoffed as he mentally started to speak to Dick telepathically.

_Dick, I can't believe you giving this up! You have your entire HUMAN life ahead of you and now you're going to-_

_Throw it away? Why, yes. Yes, I am. So what of it?_

Wizard twitched with anger. _So what of it? Now I won't get what I've been waiting for since the day I turned you!_

Dick smirked slightly. _Looks like that kind of day for both of us._

_Whatever. I'll just turn a different animal-_

_No, you won't because you don't have any more magic._

Wizard's eyes widened with barely contained surprise. _How . . . How did you find out about that? NO ONE KNOWS!_

Dick rolled his eyes. _Why else would you need my help? Face it, Wizard. You're never going to be to gain what you desire._

_. . . But neither will you, Dick. Neither will you._

_. . . I don't care._

_Really?_

_Yep. Seven years was enough for me . . ._

**_Bruce's POV_**

The team had been staring at Robin with wide eyes as if they couldn't believe what had come out of Robin's mouth. But Batman didn't care about how Dick had made that deal; all that mattered was that he didn't want to carry it out. Eying the team out of the corner of his right eye, Batman could tell that they were quickly coming to that conclusion also. Relieved that he wouldn't have problems from them, he turned his attention back to Dick who had had been staring at the window for a few minutes now.

Batman had only laid his eyes on Dick for a few moments when Dick's body suddenly jerked as if it was in pain and Dick let out a painful grunt.

"Robin! What's wrong?" Batman asked him, his voice slightly edged with cocern.

Dick chuckled weakly. "This is the repercussion of my decision . . . I'm going back to my true form."

" . . . That's not all what's going to happen, is it Robin?" Batman asked quietly, a dark feeling hovering over his shoulder.

Dick's glassy eyes looked over his teammates and Batman. "Yeah, Batman . . . I nearly died from one transformation . . . I don't think my body will be able to handle another one."

**A/N- **Sorry about the length. I'm really tired . . . I didn't even want to type this much . . . Anyway, this was published on 7-1-12 with the length of 657 words.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Sorry for not updating for a while. For some reason, I couldn't figure out this chapter. *shrug*

**Chapter 15**

"Robin . . ." Aqualad and the team murmured as the bitterness of Robin's strained smile showed them how serious he was.

Batman shook his head, unable to believe that Dick would die from something he, Batman, couldn't prevent. "No, you'll get through this like you get through everything. If you can survive Gotham, you can survive a transformation."

Dick merely shook his head at Batman's words, unable to gather the energy to speak. He had hoped that Batman and the team would be so angry at him that they would leave him alone to die. If they had . . . they wouldn't have to watch him die. They wouldn't have to watch his body go through such an agonizing death but no, they had EXCEPTED everything like fools.

_Why did they have to be so understanding? So forgiving? If they weren't, they could be spared of the memories of my death . . ._

**_Dinah's POV_**

Dinah had tears running down her face and was choking back her sobs from her spot in the doorway. She couldn't believe that Robin, the teenage boy she knew as someone who just couldn't die, was actually going to DIE. Why? All because of this Wizard person and his greed. Dinah bit her lip to stop herself from screaming with frustration, the fact that nothing could be done racing through her mind. Surely something could be done! Maybe someone who possessed magical powers like Wizard could undo this terrible situation.

_Yes, maybe . . . But surely Batman has already thought of that . . . Right?_

Dinah glanced at Batman who clearly had his attention on Robin. She shook her head, past events reflecting in her mind.

_No, he's too distracted by Robin's reappearance and how he's going to die soon. Not to mention he wasn't himself for a while when Robin was gone. So maybe I should take this into my own hands . . . Yes, that's what I'll do! But who has magical-! I know! ZATARA!_

Dinah smiled to herself as she mentally patted herself on the back. She was a complete genius! In fact, she deserved an award-

_Okay, focus, Dinah. GO GET ZATARA!_

Nodding to herself, Dinah quickly left her apartment and down the stairs with her mission in mind . . .

And how she hoped that she wouldn't be too late.

**_Robin's POV_**

Dick eyed where Dinah had once stood. He had watched the emotions that had flashed across her face as she was deep in thought. He wasn't stupid; he knew what she was doing but it was too late. It would only mere minutes till his final transformation started . . .

_Maybe-!_

Pain wove itself through his veins, muscles, tissues and bones as his body tightened in preparation to what would be his death. Dick could hear concerned voices but couldn't respond; it was just too painful. It felt like his body was being split into two!

But Dick did manage to choke out two words.

"I'm . . . sorry . . ."

**A/N- **The next chapter is NOT the last chapter. The one after that is. Oh and remember there's going to be THREE different versions of the ending. One will happy, one will be bittersweet and one will be downright sad. Please review! This was published on 7-15-12 with the length of 624 words.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Sorry about the length of the chapter. I just couldn't find a way to make this long without it ruining the ending.

**Chapter 16**

"Zatara!"

Upon hearing his name, Zatara glanced up from his book. "What's wrong, Dinah?"

"It's Robin. He needs your help!" Dinah said loudly, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest from the intensity of the situation.

Zatara frowned. "What kind-"

"I'll explain on the way! Robin's going to die if we don't hurry!"

Zatara nodded as he closed his book. "Take me to him."

Dinah said nothing as she ran out the door to Zatara's house and into her car. What would she say? It wasn't like she could convince herself that everything would alright now. How could she when she wasn't even sure if Zatara would be able to do anything for Robin?

_Please . . . Please let Zatara be able to help Robin . . . PLEASE!_

**_Robin's Mind_**

He could hear the voices of the team and Batman echoing in his ears but knew that it was useless to answer them. After all, it wasn't like he could offer them words of comfort when there was nothing he could say that would make them feel better. So it was better if he gave in to the pain and let this end quickly . . .

_Yes . . . end this pain . . . let go of all my worries and regrets . . . just let it all end . . ._

But as Dick thought those treacherous thoughts, his heart twisted in his rib cage as if to tell him to not give in. But what could he do? If he lived, he would be a flightless bird! Either way, he would never be able to live the life he lived just mere days ago.

Everything would change . . .

Everything . . .

Even though Dick hadn't wanted it to.

_. . . But does that justify my want to give up? What if life turns out to be even better? Then why should I give up? Shouldn't I try my hardest for my friends and Bruce?_

_. . . Duh._

With newfound determination, Dick struggled with the transformation just as Zatara walked in.

**_Zatara's POV_**

Dinah had explained everything to him and he know knew what was needed of him. But as Zatara walked into the room and saw the magic that made up Dick's human form, Zatara found himself frowning.

_This magic . . . I'm not sure that I'll . . ._

" . . . I'll do everything I can but . . ." Zatara trailed off as Batman stared at him.

"But what?" Batman said with steel in his voice.

" . . . I'm not sure I'll be able to do anything-"

Cries of pain erupted from Robin which interrupted Zatara and casted everyone's attention to the boy.

" . . . Just do whatever you can," Batman said quietly, his covered eyes staring at his son.

Zatara nodded with a sad smile laced on his lips. "As if I'd do anything less."

**A/N- **Okay, the next chapter will the happy version of the ending. The one after that will the bittersweet one and the one after that one will be the sad one. This was published on 7-25-12 with the length of 570 words.


	18. Epilogue 1: Happy

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

This is the HAPPY version of the ending. The bittersweet is next and the sad one is after that.

Note- Since Dick and Artemis are in the same grade, they must be tenth graders in season 1. . . Right? Oh and the _**bold italics**_ is a flashback.

**Epilogue 1: Happy**

**_A Year Later_**

Dick couldn't believe his life now, its changes that he had never expected. Like how he had entered the eleventh grade with his best friend Barbara and her new friend Artemis. Or like how his evil P.E. teacher retired and was replaced by a younger, nicer teacher.

Or how Zatara had managed to make his human form permanent.

Yeah, it was the biggest shock of his life when he had opened his eyes and had expected to be among the dead. But apparently, he had underestimated Zatara's magic and was now human for as long as his body would allow him to live.

A small smirk bloomed on Dick's face as he watched several people try to climb the rope hanging from the ceiling, the memory of his awakening playing in his head.

_**Dick's body ached with throbbing pain as he started waking up from his dreamless sleep. He didn't even hear all the hushed voices that surrounded him with anxiety as he tried to open his eyes. As his eyelids fluttered open, the light nearly blinded him and made him close his eyes again.**_

"_**What the crap?" he muttered as he tried to sit up.**_

_**A hand gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Robin, how do you feel?"**_

_**Dick didn't even register the small smile he could hear in Batman's voice. "Like Superboy meant to hit a wall but ended up hitting me instead."**_

_**Chuckles echoed in his ears but Dick didn't seem to hear them; he was too out of it.**_

_Man, my head is so fuzzy . . . I can't even remember what I dreamed about._

_**Dick opened his eyes a little bit and stared at Batman. "What happened?"**_

_**A frown flashed momentarily on Batman's face. "You don't remember?"**_

"_**Remember what-" Dick started to ask but stopped when memories of the past few days flooded his mind.**_

_**Running from home.**_

_**Getting an apartment.**_

_**Patrolling Jump City.**_

_**Pain from the starting transformation.**_

_**Seeing Dinah at his apartment building.**_

_**Passing out.**_

_**Waking up to Batman and the team in his room.**_

_**Talking to Wizard.**_

_**Watch Dinah leave to get Zatara.**_

_**Passing out in pain from the transformation that would complete in mere minutes.**_

" _**. . . How am I alive?" Dick murmured, his right hand in his hair.**_

_**Batman softly breathed a sigh of relief. "Zatara was able to stop the transformation."**_

_**Dick's heart sank. "For how long?"**_

"_**For as long as your human body allows you to live."**_

Dick blinked as the memory faded and left him thinking about what happened afterward. For example, how Bruce had made him stay in bed for a week to make sure he was alright. Then he had made Dick wait another week before he started training again and hadn't let him joined the team on missions till a month had passed. But when he rejoined his friends on missions, they had babied him till he couldn't take it anymore and had pranked them. The pranks had worked and they quit babying him . . . Kind of. For a couple of more months, they had continued to do it because Bruce had ordered them to. Obviously, Dick's near death experience had freaked him out and had made him even more protective of his ward.

Dick rolled his eyes and let a soft chuckle. Sometimes, Dick wondered how he had managed to survive Bruce and the team's protectiveness of him for that long. Honestly, he thought he would have blown up sooner . . . But you know, he didn't actually mind their protectiveness. It reminded him of old times before he ran away and that, my dear readers, was something he cherished very much.

"Grayson, you're up!"

Dick let his smirk grow on his face as he stretched. "Okay, Coach."

Oh, was he glad to have his human body back!

**A/N- **The next two epilogues will uploaded soon. I'm sick at the moment so it's hard to concentrate. Please review! This was published on 8-6-12 with the length of 732 words.


	19. Epilogue 2: Bittersweet

Disclaimer- *sigh* If I did . . . IF I did, Zatana would be in her twenties in the first season like she was in the Justice League cartoon.

This is the bittersweet one, guys. This is the one that will tug at your heartstrings yet give you a little sample of sweetness. ^-^ Oh and to answer someone's question about the happy version, Wizard is powerless so he couldn't cause trouble for anyone. So if you're curious as to what happened to him in the happy version, he pretty much dug a hole, crawled into it and wallowed in self-pity till he died of old age. So read, enjoy and review!

WARNING: For those who cry easily, they might want to have tissues handy.

Note- I don't really remember what happened to Bruce after his parents' deaths beside that Alfred became his guardian or something. So I've made so stuff up. *shrug* It's actually more fun that way. ^-^ Oh and in this universe, Jason Todd does not exist and Terry doesn't either. :P In this universe, Tim Drake is the last Robin and therefore, becomes the new Batman. (I hate it too but I don't like Terry. I don't like him in Batman Beyond where he turns out to have half of Bruce's DNA.)

**Epilogue 2: Bittersweet**

Time had never been on Bruce's side. Not ever. He had countless examples such as the little time he shared with his parents before their untimely deaths and the precious seconds he got to hear his mother and father call out his name as they laid dying. Another example was the time he got to spend mourning before he was sent away to the elite school his father had planned on sending him to. It had seemed that Alfred hadn't known what else to do with him because he, too, was also in mourning. Not that Bruce blamed him. He would have done the same thing.

Then there was the short romance he had with a girl whose name he no longer remembered. He had actually been happy during those short six months with her before he turned thirteen and completed the elite school's course. He had been sent home back to Alfred before he had a chance to say goodbye. The sadness he felt then was something he could only vaguely remember but he knew that he hadn't gotten over it till he gotten a letter from her. Since she was a smart girl and had actually listened to what he spoke of, she knew that he had been sent home and decided to send him a letter. The letter itself had long been reduced to dust but Bruce remembered the last sentence she had written upon the letter.

"_I love you._"

The way those three words made his heart soar was something he couldn't forget even though he wanted to because his little romance didn't end happily ever after. Over the two years that they had sent letters back and forth, she had been diagnosed with a disease that had no cure. Soon, she had died and he ceased to get a letter from her ever again. After a month, he had skipped school much to Alfred's surprise and went to see what had become of her only to find out the sad truth.

She was dead . . . and so was his heart.

That was why he had turned into a playboy. Sure, it had to do with the Batman image and such but that was a cover for the frozen heart he contained within him. But his heart didn't stay that way for long. Just mere twelve years after the death of his only love, he had found Dick at the park where he had read her letters in the warm sunlight unlike the darkness where he now lived. To say he had rushed into the decision of taking Dick in was a lie. He hadn't rushed into it; he had welcomed it in fact because Dick had looked so much like his first love, the love he had barely got to be with. But that wasn't the only reason. It was the boy's eyes, the blue eyes that reflected nothing but the emptiness within himself.

That emptiness . . . Honestly, it had cut Bruce deep. How could a child no more than six look as if he didn't care for nothing? How could a child look like a cold adult? It just wasn't fair. Children were supposed to be happy and bouncy, not so cold and stone-like. Children were supposed to be . . . like he had been when he had been a child with two parents to hold his hands through thunderstorms.

So, yes, Bruce hadn't rushed into the decision. He had thought about it from all angles and had come up with no good, solid reason to leave this adult-like child in the cold. But Bruce had never explained his reasons except to Alfred whose opinion of him mattered dearly to Bruce. The Justice League were in the dark about it though. They thought that he had just picked up the child and declared that he would become Robin, the trusty sidekick. Oh, how Bruce had laughed at their thoughts when he was at home with Dick. They obviously would never see beyond his masked persona, Batman. Not that Bruce wanted them to but at times, he found himself wishing that they COULD see the person he had hidden behind Bruce Wayne and Batman. Then he would look down from the stairs to see Alfred cooking Dick some cookies and he would feel that just having Alfred and Dick were enough. He didn't need anyone else.

But what he hadn't counted on was that Dick wasn't the person he had led everyone to believe. He hadn't counted on the tragedy that would follow a line of events that happened too fast for him to comprehend.

Dick remaining human part of the time because of Zatara's magic.

Dick flopping back and forth behind his human and robin form spontaneously without knowing how long it would last.

Dick getting stuck in his robin form longer than his human form.

Dick convincing Bruce to train another boy to become Robin.

Bruce and Dick arguing over the Robin thing.

Bruce and Dick apologizing as Dick laid in his bed, sick as a human could be.

Zatara telling Bruce that Dick would eventually stay in his robin form.

Bruce eventually forced to train Tim Drake because of Dick's cute puppy eyes.

Dick stuck in his robin form forever.

Bruce faking Dick's death to the outside world.

Planning Dick's funeral and grave.

Attending Dick's funeral with Dick watching everyone cry from his spot in a tree not too far away.

Martian Manhunter and Zatara working hard to make it where Dick, Bruce and Alfred could communicate telepathically.

Tim Drake getting curious about the bedroom he wasn't allowed to go in.

Martian Manhunter and Zatara succeeding in the telepathically experiment and how sarcastic Dick's voice would sound in his mind.

Alfred getting older and unable to do much which led to Bruce putting him on bed rest till death would come for him.

Tim Drake breaking into Dick's room and finding Dick on the desk that Dick once used.

Wally and Artemis getting married with Dick as Wally's best man.

Superboy and M'gann have an off-and-on-again relationship till Aqualad forced them to make a choice because he couldn't take it anymore. (They ended up getting married.)

Roy asking Bruce what he intended to do if he died before Dick.

Alfred dying, leaving an old Bruce sad and a teenaged Tim Drake distraught.

Dick barely eating anything anymore.

Tim Drake asking the old team what was up with the bird that Bruce kept in a room.

Wally and them only saying that the bird was a reminder of the first Robin.

Aqualad asking what would become of Robin if Robin outlived all of them.

Tim Drake going as far as nagging the Justice League about the robin Bruce kept.

The Justice League telling Tim to leave it alone.

Bruce getting so old that he could barely move, leaving Tim Drake to abandon his superhero persona and to become the next Batman. (Bruce would have given anything for Dick to be the heir to his legacy but it was not to be.)

Dick slowly starting to die which caused Bruce, the Justice League and the old team to start considering how they would get past his death.

Bruce figuring out how to put Dick in his rightful grave without catching Tim's eye.

Dick starting to talk of how Bruce and them would have to continue to live their lives without his help,

Bruce dodging Tim's questions about what Bruce had been crying about.

The old team offering to help him put Dick in his grave when death would come for Dick.

Bruce accepting their help.

Getting visits from Clark which were really checkups to see if he was going to kill himself once Dick was gone.

Tim figuring out that something was going on with the bird that everyone seemed to know about.

Cradling Dick to chest as Dick murmured goodbyes in Bruce's mind.

Crying uncontrollably once Dick's body went still.

The old team helping him out of the house while Clark kept Tim busy.

Holding a funeral for Dick as the moon lent them its borrowed-light so they could safely bury Dick.

Letting himself cry with the others as they all said goodbye.

Coming back home to Tim asking him question after question.

Never saying a word as he waved Clark goodbye as he went to room to get away from Tim.

Tim not talking to him for three days before apologizing, saying that he had no right to ask about something that had nothing to do with him.

Bruce's guilt as he watched Tim leave the kitchen because it had everything to do with Tim.

Tim asking him where the bird went.

His body getting older and older, walking becoming something he could no longer do.

Watching the full moon as he felt death creeping upon him because he had lived a very long life. (He was already in his eighties.)

And that's where he currently was, enjoying the last moon he would see. Not that he minded. He had already called everyone about what his doctor had told him. Bruce originally hadn't planned on it but thought that they deserved to know what would happen to their old mentor and friend. But he hadn't told Tim about it because there hadn't been a good time. Besides, he wanted to die in peace . . . He wanted to savor his last moments on Earth before he joined his parents, Alfred and Dick in the afterlife.

Bruce smiled softly at the thought of seeing his precious family again. He hadn't seen them in such a long time but somehow, Bruce knew that they understood. After all, he had things to do after they all left him one by one. He had to live the life he was meant to live before he could enjoy their company once again. But it hadn't been easy. Sometimes, his grief had gotten the best of him and he had thought about killing himself so he could see them all again. But he remembered the boy he had taken in so his legacy could continue and he would stop. Tim had grown up but he had still needed Bruce to guide him.

But not anymore. Tim was well into his twenties and no longer needed Bruce's guidance. Tim had learned all of what Bruce had to offer and had soaked it in like a sponge. But he had nothing left to learn which meant that Bruce could finally let go of his life. He could finally see his little boy again. He could-

"Bruce, why aren't you asleep yet? It's almost dawn," Tim said as he entered Bruce's room.

Bruce shrugged. "Old habit."

"Oh yeah . . . Well, good night, Bruce. See you in the morning," Tim replied as he turned to leave.

_You won't see me in the morning, Tim . . . I'll be dead. _

Bruce felt a twinge of guilt as he thought that. If he died, Tim would never know what he had asked about so long ago. Would that haunt Tim? Would it make him regret like Bruce had years ago? But that would cruel. Tim didn't need that on his young shoulders. He didn't need to become Batman emotionally too. That would be too much for Tim to bare . . .

_I guess I could explain about what happened to Dick, the first Robin that Tim was so obsessed about. It could be a parting gift . . ._

Bruce struggled to sit up. "Wait, Tim. Come back . . . We need to talk."

Tim arched an eyebrow as he closed the door he had just opened and walked back up to Bruce. "What about?"

"Sit."

Tim did as he was told and sat next to Bruce's feet, his eyes locked the man who had taken in him. Bruce noticed the staring but waved it off as he came up with the words he needed to say.

"Tim . . . Do you remember the bird that used to live here?"

"Of course. That was the bird that everyone knew about but no one wanted to tell me anything about," Tim answered with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"And for good reason."

"Which was?"

" . . . That bird was a constant reminder of what we had lost and what could have been."

Tim groaned. "Bruce, you're speaking in riddles again!"

"No, I'm not. What do you think happened to the first Robin?" Bruce asked gruffly.

"I personally think that he faked his death or something so he could take a break from your training," Tim joked to lift the mood.

Bruce didn't laugh. "I wish."

The tone that Bruce had talked in had disturbed Tim. "What? Did something bad happen?"

"You could say that . . . He went back to his natural form."

"Which means?"

"He went back to being a robin."

"WHAT? Bruce, old age hasn't done your brain any good-"

"Why do you think no one wanted to answer your questions about the bird and what happened to Robin? Why do you think everyone refused to talk about it?"

Tim shrugged. "I figured you had sworn them to silence or something-"

"No, he didn't. We all agreed to not talk about it in case someone wanted to use Robin to their advantage."

Tim spun around to see who had entered Bruce's room and readied himself to fight but stopped when he realized who it was. It was Wally!

"Hey, Bats. Decide to tell Tim everything?" Wally said, his words directed towards Bruce who nodded.

"Yes. He deserves to know what had to his predecessor."

Wally's smile died a little, Bruce's words reminding him of the friend he had lost. "So . . . Want some help?"

"No."

"Ah, come on, Bats. I've kept the secret all these years and let me tell you, I've been DYING to tell Timmy."

" . . . . ."

Wally smiled as he sat on the floor. "That's your version of a yes."

"How did you know?" Tim asked, frowning slightly.

" . . . Dick told me," Wally answered with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"So Dick really was that robin, huh?" Tim turned as he asked Bruce, trying to ignore the look Wally had given him.

Bruce nodded. "Yes. Zatara's magic could only last so long. Eventually, Dick was stuck in his robin form."

"That's why you were so protective of the robin," Tim murmured.

Wally laughed. "If you thought that he was protective of Dick when he was a robin, you should have seen him when Dick was human! Man, I remember-"

Bruce had thrown a pillow at Wally's face to shut up. "Wally, I may be stuck this bed but that will not stop me from-"

The alarm from the Bat Cave interrupted Bruce, its noise telling them that there was trouble in Gotham. Tim looked nervous as he eyed the door.

"Hmm, Bruce, I have to-"

"Go."

Nodding, Tim left and hurriedly ran down the stairs, unaware of how Bruce hadn't mentioned of continuing their discussion. But Wally did.

"You didn't tell him you'd talk to him later."

Bruce turned to stare at the remaining stars. "That's because I don't intend on continuing the discussion."

" . . . So it's time for old Bats to finally hit the sack, huh?" Wally murmured as he moved to fluff Bruce's pillows to make him more comfortable.

Bruce didn't nod. "You didn't have to do that."

Wally shook his head with a small smile. "Dick would have wanted me to."

" . . . Yeah."

"So Bats . . . tell Dick I say hi, okay?"

"I will . . . Wally?"

"Yeah, Bats?"

"Explain the rest to Tim and . . . take care of him for me."

"Will do, Bats," Wally said as he saluted him. "So when should I-"

Bruce's soft breathing stopped Wally as he watched Bruce start to breathe slower and slower. He realized that Bruce was close to death and wanted to leave but then Bruce would have to die alone. And Dick didn't want that. He had told Wally that the day before he died.

"_Wally . . . Don't let him die alone. I know he hates being alone . . ._"

Wally felt the urge to cry as he sat in a chair that was next to door. Dick had been dead for years yet Wally felt as if it was only yesterday when they had trained side-by-side, cracking jokes as they fought. He had never been able to forget all the time they spent together and the laughs they shared. No, he couldn't forget. Those memories were just too precious to forget.

_I wonder what Dick would do to comfort Bats right now . . ._

As the idea hit him, Wally got up and ruffled Bruce's hair as Bats had done to Dick for years.

"You did a good job, Bats . . . A really good job. So it's okay to rest now, Bats . . . It's really okay."

Wally nearly choked as he felt tears sting his eyes and sobs tickle the back of his throat. He hadn't realized how much Bruce had helped everyone with their grief till now, the moment he was leaving them with new grief. But Wally knew it wouldn't be fair to make Bruce wait anymore, to keep him from Dick. It just wouldn't be fair.

"Yeah, Bats . . . Dick's waiting for you. So what are you waiting for?"

As Wally withdrew his hand, Bruce took his last breath and his heart ceased to beat ever again. When Wally realized Bruce was dead, he took a deep breath and shut the window next to Bruce. He moved to leave but stopped as he noticed a robin in the tree next to the window, its eyes locked on him. Smiling, Wally waved. Blinking, the robin then flew off into the dawn while Wally swallowed his tears as he quietly left Bruce's room.

"That's right, Bats . . . Fly away . . . Go see your little robin."

**A/N- **WOW, that was way longer than I planned! I got so carried away! This was published on 8-9-12 with the length of 3,287 words.


	20. Epilogue 3: Sad

Disclaimer- For the last time for this fanfic, I do not own YJ . . .

This is the sad version . . . I hope you all brought tissues . . . lots and lots of tissues! Well, tissues may not be necessary seeing as I have a migraine behind my left eye as I writing this. Anyway, hope it's a good read and that you review. (If they're negative reviews, I don't want them. :p)

Note- I don't know Tim Drake's story nor do I care to. I just made some stuff up. Oh and Bruce isn't like himself in this.

Note 2- There is a bit of happiness at the ending . . . I couldn't help it.

**Epilogue 3: Sad**

On the very edge of the violent city that was called Gotham, there was a large mansion that had been the home of the famous playboy Bruce Wayne. But he had died just mere ten years after his first ward, Dick Grayson, had perished in a tragic accident. During those ten years, Bruce Wayne had changed and morphed into a very sad man who had once again taken an orphan that reminded him of his dead ward. Not that Bruce had ever admitted or given any hint of the city's suspicions.

But after Bruce trained Tim Drake as the new Robin, due to Dick's begging to continue the Batman legacy, Bruce had started to die due to that fact that he would never be able to go on with life without his little bird. Alfred and Bruce's doctors tried to get him to hang on to life but it was all for naught. He wouldn't listen nor did he want to. He just wanted to hold his little boy again in his arms like he had before his life had unraveled and spiraled downward into an abyss. Tim didn't even try for he knew that Bruce had never seen Tim for himself; he had always seen Dick in him as all other heroes had.

Of course, Tim didn't blame him. With the same black hair, he looked like a slightly taller Dick when he was in the Robin suit. But even though Tim understood, the fact that Bruce would never love him for HIM carved up his heart with anguish. What would it take for Bruce to see Tim for who he was? With no answer to that pitiful question, Tim trained to be even better than the Robin before him. He trained till he had nothing left to learn from the one who had taken him in and that had given him a sense of pride. Dick had never completed Bruce's training or so Alfred and the others had led him to believe. After all, if they had told him the truth, it would have taken the little hope he had that Bruce would actually see Tim.

But when Bruce passed on into the afterlife to be with Dick and his parents, Alfred had asked himself time and time again if he hadn't lied to Tim which led to Tim completing Bruce's training sooner than expected, would Bruce still be alive? But Alfred knew that it was useless to blame himself; after all, Bruce would have quit living anyway. Could anyone blame him? His ward, his SON, had been taken from him by the heartless hands of death and he hadn't been able to do anything to save him! He was the frickin' BATMAN yet he couldn't save his own son! What kind of hero couldn't save the one who mattered the most to him? What kind of hero was he?

Those kind of thoughts had led Bruce into an abyss of regret and depression where he had grieved as he trained Tim to be his heir. Alfred had known this but had thought that maybe Bruce would snap out of it for Tim. But it had the opposite effect; it just drove him deeper into his pain and made him shut everyone out. By then, Alfred didn't know how to help Bruce . . . whether to get him a therapist or to drive him to a cliff where he could jump off of. He didn't know what would help Bruce more, mental help or death. So, with a confused heart, Alfred pretended not to see the mess that started to gather as Tim proceeded deeper and deeper into his training to become the new Batman.

That was what Alfred regretted the most as he sat in Bruce's once favorite chair in the dusty living room with his wrinkled hands in his lap. He should have forced Bruce to get better . . . He should have forced Bruce to continue to be the person that Dick had known . . . He shouldn't have just watched as Bruce grew thinner and thinner and deeper into the abyss that had been his mind then. He should have done so many things twenty years ago but the time for action had passed, leaving him nothing more than two graves to visit every year. But it wasn't like he was alone . . . He had Tim but did he really? He had barely bonded with the boy as he had with Dick. Honestly, Alfred couldn't tell you what color Tim's eyes were. Besides, Tim had moved out of Wayne Manor twenty years ago when Bruce died. Alfred had assumed it was because it had been too much for the young man to lose the person he had tried so hard for. But Tim hadn't abandoned his duties and had become the new Batman. Of course, he had built his own house on the opposite side of Gotham and a new Bat Cave so he never saw Alfred.

Alfred, in other words, was all alone in Wayne Manor. He hadn't minded at first and had kept cleaning the place like Bruce had told him to do every day. But as the years rolled by, Alfred's mind began to play tricks on his old eyes and ears. A few times he had gone to Bruce's room to find him sleeping in it like he had all those years ago. But when Alfred blinked, Bruce's form was gone and Alfred's heart broke once more. Yet he hadn't acknowledged it and continued to live in Wayne Manor. Then a few days later, Alfred could have sworn that he had seen Dick sitting on the rotten kitchen table. Alfred had moved to scold him only to find that his mind had yet again played a horrible trick on him. This experience broke poor Alfred's heart again so he had blocked off the rest of the house and only lived in the living room. After all, Bruce and Dick hadn't spent any time in there.

So, with what little peace he had scrapped up, Alfred had aged in the living room as he waited year after year for death to take him. Yes, Alfred had given up. His memories had only given him more pain and he no longer wanted to live. He wanted his old life . . . He wanted his family back.

_Maybe this is how Master Bruce felt . . ._

A sad smile flitted across Alfred's face as he closed his old eyes. If this was how Bruce had felt . . . No wonder he had given up so easily. This pain was something that no human could live with . . .

_So . . . is it okay . . . if I go to sleep now?_

Alfred listened for any answer in the darkness that surrounded him, straining his ears for any negative reply. Alfred received none which made him smile softly.

"Good night, Master Bruce . . . I'll see you soon."

And so, Alfred fell into a sleep from which he never woke up from. He was buried a week later right next to Bruce Wayne's grave where he had wished to be buried. Seeing as Tim wanted nothing do with Wayne Manor, it was boarded up and has long since been abandoned which is where we are now . . .

**_No POV_**

If you dared to take a step into the abandoned manor, you would see nothing but rotten furniture and cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. But if you continued down the main hall and into the living room where Alfred had died, you would see something that people had rumored to have seen.

The Wayne and Grayson families huddled around each other with Alfred as they laughed happily without a care in the world, finally reunited with the ones they had loved and lost like most families do . . . .

_~The End~_

**A/N- **I hope you all enjoyed and review . . . This was published (sadly) on 8-13-12 with the length of 1,480 words.


End file.
